This proposal requests funds to help support the travel expenses of 40 U.S. and Canadian scientists and 17 foreign scientists to attend the Tenth International Herpesvirus Workshop to be held at the University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, from August 11 to August 16, 1985. The strength and importance of this Workshop rest on the diverse aspects of human and animal herpesvirus biology that are covered, the strong support and participation of leading researchers, and broad-based international attendance. Organizers of the Workshop this year are Dr. Myron Levine, University of Michigan, and Dr. Patricia G. Spear, Unviersity of Chicago. The topics to be covered include: genome structure, evolution and mutation; genome replication and packaging; regulation of gene expression; enzymes and other non-structural proteins; glycoproteins and other structural proteins; immunology; latency and pathogenesis; antivirals and vaccines and transformation and neoplasia.